Dei-Chan In Wonderland
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: "Danna, come to bed, hmmm." Deidara said like whiny little kid. "I'm busy reading, brat, something you should do more." Sasori said, outside of Hiruko since it was near bedtime. this is a story I came up with cause all the Deidara in Wonderland stories are never SasoDei so here you are - it's meant to be funny but I can never tell how my stuff ends up, nya - please R&R


**Hello there my dearest readers, I decided to write this because no one has wrote Deidara in Wonderland with the couple being SasoDei so here you are xD by the way Sasori is still a puppet but he can feel things and he eats and sleeps, also you have two choices, one Sasori some how survived his fight with Saskura and granny Chiyo, or two you decide how it makes sense to you. Be warned this isn't going to be a lot like Alice in Wonderland, it's more like the characters and the place. So without further ado here you are :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly :(**

"Danna, come to bed, hmmm." Deidara said like a whiny little kid.

I'm busy reading, brat, something you should do more." Sasori said, outside of Hiruko since it was near bedtime.

You're making me sound stupid, Sasori, and I don't like that, hmmm." Deidara told his red haired lover, tears in his eyes.

I'm sorry, Dei-chan, I never meant that." Sasori said, getting up and trying to comfort the blond.

It's okay I guess. What book were you reading, hmmm?"

" _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ , it's about a girl who falls down a rabbit hole and goes to a place called Wonderland - which sounds like the author was on drugs - there's the Queen of Hearts, and the Mad Hatter, and -" Sasori's words were stolen by a pair of lips on his own.

"I know, Danna, I've read it before. Now how about us getting some reason, hmmm." Deidara said, turning the lights off and cuddling up next to the redhead before falling asleep.

-Dream-

 _"Oh dear, oh dear I shall be late." said a red haired young man with white rabbit ears sticking out of his head, looking at a pocket watch._

 _Deidara was curious so he tried to follow him and tripped on the long light blue dress he was currently wearing. "Oof!" Deidara exclaimed as he fell to the ground. The bunny boy was at his side within moments, helping him up._

 _"Oh hello Dei-chan, are you okay?" he asked, kissing Deidara's hand._

 _"Um, I'm fine I suppose...what's your name, hmmm?" upon hearing that Deidara was fine, the strange man scooped him up in his arms bridal style and carried him to a tree stump. When they got to the stump, the redhead said,  
"My name is Sasori, I am a lord in the kingdom ruled by the Drag Queen of Hearts. And you my dear prince, are to be my husband."  
_ _Deidara gave a surprised squeak when he heard this, as they fell down the rabbit hole._

 _"Are these real, hmmm?" Deidara asked, touching one of Sasori's bunny ears._

 _"Yes they are real." Sasori chuckled and Deidara squeaked again as Sasori stroked his long blond locks. Before long they had stopped falling and were in a forest._

 _"You can put me down now, hmmm." Deidara said, blushing slightly, which caused Sasori to giggle at his cuteness._

 _"Last time you and I were in each others company, you were not so... Shy? Standoffish? I don't know which word to use." Sasori said as the prince got further and further away from Sasori. "Darling, when will you learn that even if your cousin is making you do this cause you're convinced he hates you, I actually want to marry you." Deidara blushed and tried to get away from Sasori when he tried to hug him, but a tree blocked him from doing so, thus his bunny-eared fiancé hugged him...but that was not all Sasori did, no no no the pervy redhead tried to do much more than that. Of course Deidara trying to escape from him and Sasori following him, made them end up at the Tobi Hatter's tea party where world_ _domination was the topic of conversation that the Tobi Hatter was having with himself, the Zetsu cat, and the Pein hare._ **(a/n: sorry Pein, you were the first person I thought of for some reason, nya)** _Deidara and Sasori took one look at that and decided it would be best to just move right along to the Drag Queen of Hearts castle._

 _"Ah, Deidara you're back safely I see, after you fell I wondered if you would ever wake up, I guess that means your okay now." said the Drag Queen of Hearts, a raven haired, onyx eyed man, his hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing a dark red dress that hugged his slim figure and was V-neck, he was also wearing purple fingernail polish._

 _"Oh, I don't think I am, I think I'm seeing things. I mean how else do you explain the ugly creature I'm seeing in front of me right now, hmmm." Deidara said, cold_ _hostility in his voice as Sasori pulled him away from the cause of their upcoming wedding._ _When they got to Sasori temporary room at the castle, Sasori tried and failed to calm down his blond._

 _"When is our wedding, hmmm?"Deidara asked the next morning when is memory had recovered more._

 _"It's in...oh shit it's tomorrow!" Sasori exclaimed when he thought about it for a moment, which earned him a cute little giggle from the blond, which earned the blond a pinch to the cheeks, which earned the redhead an adorable glare, which earned the blond a tackle hug to the floor, which earned the redhead an "eep!" from the blond, which earned the blond being groped by the redhead, which earned another "EEP!" from the blond and also a deep crimson blush, which earned a kiss on the lips, which earned another kiss, and another, and another, which earned a harsh knock on the door from a servant, which earned an embarrassed, stuttery reply from the blond as the two of them jumped to opposite sides of the room._

 _The next day Deidara woke up extra early and started dressing for his wedding, there was the wedding dress, his hair, and a multitude of other things that needed to be done.  
When the wedding finally started and the person marrying them asked if anyone objected, a pink haired girl raised her hand, and Itachi said "Off with her head in Tsukiyomi!"  
The wedding proceeded nicely after that minor disturbance was 'taken care of'._

-Dream Ends-

Deidara woke the next morning feeling warm, safe, and slightly confused.

"So I see you finally decided to wake up." Sasori chuckled, softly stroking Deidara's long hair as the other artist opened his light blue eyes sleepily, smiling cutely.

"...'ning, Danna, hmmm..." Deidara mumbled, as he snuggled closer to the older, "Hey, Danna, could we get married someday, hmmm?"

"Sure, someday we might." Sasori replied, getting up and digging in his drawer for some clothes, the blond sat up and Sasori had to hurriedly conceal a box containing a ring amongst his clothes.

Deidara saw the box and asked, "What are you trying to hiding, hmmm?"

"Um, nothing." Sasori replied unconvincingly, standing up.

"I don't believe you, hmmm~" Deidara said, and within a few moments he had Sasori pined beneath him, "Now tell me what's in the box or else I won't get off of you, hmmm."

"Oh? So the only way to get you off of me is if I show you what's in this box?" Sasori asked in a mischievous tone, Deidara nodded, "Ha ha ha, but you do realize I don't care if you move, right? On the contrary I think I quite like this." Sasori smiled and started groping Deidara, who let out a surprised sound and quickly got away from him.

"Alright, I'll show you...but it has to be the proper way." Sasori finally agreed, got the box and got down on one knee opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with a small light blue Hemimorphite gemstone in the middle of it. "Will you please marry me?"

Deidara blushed bright red and said yes with tears in his eyes...and then fainted when they heard an "AWWWWWWWWWW" from outside their door. Sasori got up and opened it. Crouching with their ears to the door were Itachi and Sasori and Deidara's friend, Kary. Itachi slipped away quietly while Kary was the one who got caught.

"Kary-chan, how many times do I have to tell you DO NOT at our door, this makes the eighth time just this week!" Sasori scolded her.

"I'm sorry." Kary apologized, but they both knew she would never stop doing it, that fact was even more enforced when she walked away chuckling slightly.

Sasori stormed back into their room and slammed the door just as Deidara came to. Sasori was very curious as to what had made Deidara talk of marriage as soon as he woke up, so he asked.

"Hee hee, um, I had the strangest dream last night, hmmm. You were this perverted bunny boy, Tobi was the Mad Hatter, Zetsu was the Cheshire cat, leader-sama was the Spring hare, Itachi was the Queen of Hearts...only he wasn't a woman, just a crossdresser...I was also crossdressing a lot. You and I got married by the way but that pink haired Konoha brat that almost killed you objected and she was killed by Itachi...at least I think so, hmmm..." Deidara replied as Sasori slipped a ring onto Deidara's left ring finger and gave his hand a kiss.

"Well, we are getting married, I don't think that Konoha brat will try to stop us and if so I'm sure Itachi and Kary-chan will kill her. I don't think Itachi crossdresses, I know you don't - though if you start to please tell me, it'd be hot - I do love to grope you so if you think I'm a perv for that then you would be right, I can always wear bunny ears if you want, and lastly I think you need a longer break or else you'll be completely mental just like Tobi." Sasori said as they sat back down on their shared bed, "Now what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I want to do...but I think Kary-chan is still listening at the door, so how about we talk about wedding plans, hmmm?" Deidara asked, cuddling with his fiancé.

"Okay." Sasori replied with a sweet smile, the one only Deidara gets, on his face, and with that the two of them talked about wedding plans until sunset, which is when they started to do more _naughty_ stuff if you catch my drift, and Kary stayed there the whole time.

 **THE END!**

 **So what did you guys think please review, and yes I put you in here sempai (Kary-AkatsukiMemeber) xD I hope you all enjoyed it and if you guys don't know what Hemimorphite is look it up, it came up on a search when I typed in light blue gemstones so again don't know what it is look it up :)**

 **ZEKI FOR LIFE *Kamuis away***


End file.
